


Ramen, daisuki!

by elstar1, PioBoxy



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: They've been going out for a while now. Jiwon wants to make his man happy, even if it includes dressing up as something ridiculous.





	Ramen, daisuki!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Twitter correspondence.  
> Star: Thanks Char for going along with me. This was supposed to be a crack fic, pardon me for trying to turn it into something more.
> 
> Char: I have no regrets. It was a good time. Thank you for humoring me with your responses.

Jiwon wakes up feeling groggy and exhausted. He blinks several time before grasping for his phone, checking the time. It’s 11 am.  
“Oh shit!” He sits up, pushing away the arm splayed across his chest.  
“Uh…what is it?” The husky voice coming from his side alerting him that he is not in his room.  
“I have an appointment at 11.30 noon, I’m so gonna be late now,” Jiwon groaned, scratching his head and feeling anxious.  
The guy chuckles, “Well, you’re not exactly known for being punctual~”  
That earned him a smack from Jiwon.  
“I’m heading straight from here, need to take a shower first.” Jiwon finally rises up from the bed, walking lazily into the shower, while the man on the bed drifts back to sleep.

Once out of the shower, Jiwon pauses in front of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
“Hey, I need to borrow your clothes,” he announced.  
“What’s up with yours?”  
“What do you mean ‘ whats up with yours’?! After last night that shirt can never be worn again!”

“Oh…,” a blush crept up the guy’s cheeks, “Just pick anything inside my wardrobe, I’m sure it’ll fit you.”  
Jiwon slides open the wardrobe to reveal the clothes hanging and folded inside. He shuffles through them, looking for something in his style or at the very least black, when something shiny catches his eye.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!” He shrieked and turns to face the other guy with disgust.  
“Why the heck are there packs of ramen here??” He points to the stash inside the wardrobe.

“…I just put them there in case I suddenly crave for ramen in the middle of the night,” Tony mumbles, shifting to the edge of the bed, sitting politely as he suddenly feels guilty and ashamed.  
“I just- ugh! You’re really crazy about ramen, aren't you? Pretty sure if you had to choose between saving me and a box of ramen from drowning in the sea, you’d choose the ramen wouldn't you?,” Jiwon jabbed.  
“Well, you’re a good swimmer and won’t be needing me to rescue you?” Tony grins sheepishly.  
Jiwon just huffs and picks out a shirt and a pair of pants.

He puts on the clothes quickly, with a look that says he's done with Tony's silly antics but deep down, he’s a little bit hurt.  
They’ve been seeing each other for a while now. Jiwon had already spent lots of nights in that house. Yet there was no trace of his existence there. Nothing to show their connection except for the sole presence of his toothbrush.  
But the ramen, the freaking ramen, not only filled Tony's kitchen but also have a special corner in his wardrobe!!  
Jiwon could not help but to both be angry and hurt. He wonders if Tony loves ramen more than him. Or if he could love anything more than ramen at all. Yeah, he knows how crazy and stupid that sounded. To be jealous of some cheap packs of ramen, but he just couldn't help thinking that way. Jiwon just loves Tony and cares for him. So he resigns himself, guessing he just have to accept everything about him, including the damn ramen obsession.

The weekend comes again and they both decided to just chill together at Tony’s house. They had been quietly sitting in Tony's room when Jiwon excuses himself for a while, leaving Tony on the bed typing on his laptop.  
Tony was in the middle of furiously typing a response when the door creaked opened.  
"Hey Tony, I have a surprise for you," Jiwon calls from the outside of the room.  
"What?" Tony shifts his focus away from the screen.  
Jiwon walks in, lo and behold, dressed in a costume of ramen.  
From the neck down until his thigh, he is encapsulated by a thick rim of hard fabric, with some sort of a hoodie on his back, resembling the thin lid of a cup ramen. Besides the costume covering his torso, he’s only wearing a pair of black leggings.  
Tony's eyes widen in amazement, slowly closing his laptop and leaving it forgotten at his side.  
"Oh my god, Jiwon, you're so...beautiful," He murmured, feeling breathless.  
Jiwon closes in, crawling up the bed sensually, "Yeah, I'm your _raMan_ , so rip my packet up and stirs me around.”  
“Are you going to tell me what flavour you are, or do I have to find out myself?” Tony slyly questioned. Jiwon smirks, “You'll just have to find out yourself~”  
Tony starts groping around awkwardly over the ramen costume, trying to hold Jiwon close. Jiwon curses inwardly, he hadn't thought of how practical it would be to kiss someone in the costume when he bought it. Finally after some trials and errors, they found a way to get close and lock their lips together.  
Tony breaks away from the kiss and licks his lips, “Hmm, taste like chicken, my favourite. You know me so well.” Jiwon gloats, “Of course, anything for my ramen boy,”  
Tony strokes the back of the costume as he asks, “But does the rest taste like chicken too?” His hand pauses at the zipper. Just as he's about to pull the zipper down, Jiwon exclaims, "No, don't take it off!" Tony halts.  
"We could still work it out in this getup, I want you to live out your fantasy."  
Tony feelings warm inside, a single tear sparks in his eye at Jiwon's thoughtfulness. He scans the costume, trying to find the best solution.

Smiling, he pushes Jiwon softly so that he lands on his back. Jiwon let's out a yelp when he falls back. Tony, doesn’t give him the opportunity to complain, quickly crawls above him, placing each of his knees around Jiwon's thighs. Tony fumbles around, pushing the costume up as he reaches for the leggings’ waistband.

With ease, he slides the leggings a bit down, and is surprised when Jiwon's erection sprung out.  
"No underwear?" He teasingly asked. Jiwon looks away, clearly embarrassed. "Shut up…" he muffled. Tony laughs, as he gently closes his hand around Jiwon's length, "Hey, I'm not complaining," Jiwon hisses at the touch. Tony dips down, lightly kissing and caressing the growing hardness.

"W..wait..." Jiwon stuttered, hands haphazardly fishing around the inside of his outfit. He throws a small tube across to Tony. Tony picks it up curiously and reads the label.  
He breaks out in laughter, "Damn it, can't believe they even have ramen-flavoured lube?"  
"You'll be surprised at what you can find online - but hey, are you going to keep laughing or actually do something?" He scowls.  
"Okay, sorry," Tony apologized half-laughing.  
He opens the tube and pours a generous amount on one hand before rubbing both of his hands together. He expertly fondles Jiwon again, making him flinch. Tony raises his eyebrow, a bit concerned. "No, keep going, it was just a bit cold, "Jiwon shrugged it off, but his heart is beating fast.  
This is far from his first handjob, but somehow it feels new. Maybe it’s because he could barely see what Tony is doing as his vision is obstructed by the rim of the costume. He becomes more sensitive to every stroke, with the way Tony's hands deftly move, from the base to the top at a slow pace, building up the momentum. Jiwon shudders and becomes immersed in the touches, letting out soft moans of pleasure. Tony smirks when he noticed that.  
"I didn't know you could be so sensitive," he remarked, stroking his thumb over the head. Jiwon sharply inhales a breath through his teeth, and Tony repeats the move again, slower this time. Carefully running his thumb over the slit. A quiet sigh escapes Jiwon.  
Looking at Jiwon's length closely, Tony takes it a step further. He lowers his head, excited to see if the lube will live up to his expectations. He takes a cautious lick and smacks his lips together.  
Jiwon looks at him expectantly, waiting for his review. “It definitely tastes like ramen~” He delightedly announced. Jiwon snickers hearing that, “Good for me then.”

Tony goes down again, this time lapping at each ball before moving up again, licking the length in one swift motion. He then swivels his tongue around, making sure that every inch of Jiwon's cock is marked with his spit. Jiwon couldn't help the whimpers escaping his mouth, as he gets fully hard now. Tony closes his mouth over the head, sucking lightly, before he swallows the shaft whole, taking his time to savour the familiar taste of Jiwon mixed with the flavour of ramen. Jiwon is groaning above him, the warmth and moistness of Tony's mouth feels so good that he can only bunch up the bed sheet around his hands. Gripping them tightly as he’s hit with waves of pleasure.  
Just as the pressure builds up, Tony suddenly pulls off with a wet smack. Jiwon frowns. Filled with frustration, he glares at Tony with difficulty from his position, demanding to know why Tony’s mouth is not on him anymore.  
"Your taste got me really hungry. I'm craving for ramen now." Tony said as he wipes the spit and precome on his chin.  
Jiwon couldn't help but let out a string of colourful curses. "Really Tony? Now out of all times?!!"  
He tries to move to his side, but only managed to weakly rock a bit. "You better not leave me hanging here," Jiwon muttered in frustration.  
"No, I'll finish what I started, just want some food afterwards," He promised.  
Jiwon visibly laments, dropping his head back down as he stops struggling.

Suddenly, Tony is hit with a bright idea. He clutches at Jiwon's leggings, pulling them off all the way before reaching for the lube again. He shuffles closer between Jiwon's legs. Jiwon hums in content, his body is ready for Tony to continue, that is, until Tony lifts one of his legs onto his shoulder.  
"Uhh Tony???" Jiwon asked trying not to panic, "What are you doing?"  
"I’m going to eat," He nonchalantly declared.

Jiwon curses the moment he feels the lube poured over his ass. He tries to move again, turning his head to atleast see what Tony is up to, but the costume is blocking his view. His mind begins to race and he curses again. He did not sign up for this.  
"Just enjoy it, where's your sense of adventure, babe?” Tony says with a laugh. His words clearly telling Jiwon that he is still not over the little experiment they had weeks ago. "I hate -" Jiwon was about to spout some “nice words” but got cut off as he jolts in surprised. He shivers as Tony's fingers gently smear the lube on his opening.  
"Deep breaths, love," Tony said before he slowly pushes his finger in. Jiwon hisses at the new sensation, gripping on to the sheets tightly. Tony pauses for a moment letting Jiwon get used to the sensation before experimentally wiggling his finger inside him. Kissing his thigh sweetly, Tony works the finger in and out of him slowly. After a few minutes, he soothingly calms Jiwon down with words of affection, as he inserts another finger and repeats the process. Jiwon bites his lip, reluctantly finding himself enjoying it, especially with how gentle Tony is being. Seeing how Jiwon is getting used to it, Tony bends down, putting his mouth on his hole and teasingly lick it once. Jiwon gasps in surprise over the unexpected action.  
“Are you going to really,” He asked, flustered but he quickly got the answer when Tony pushes his tongue through the tight ring of the muscle. Jiwon gasps at the intrusion, unaccustomed to being at the other end of this act. Tony's tongue is nothing like his fingers, it pushes against him at just the right angle. His breathing fastens, overwhelmed at the new sensation. He gasps as it brushes a particular spot. Tony seems to notice because he focuses on that area, hitting it again and again as he grips Jiwon's thighs for support.  
Just as his tongue starts to move at a quicker pace, Jiwon abruptly cries, “Tony, uh...”  
Suddenly Tony feels the warm and sticky fluid sprayed on his hair and face. He stops and pulls out, and slowly straighten up.

“I…I’m sorry,” Jiwon whispered a bit breathless, still reeling off the high.  
“It’s okay, I guess it felt that good huh?” Tony smiles as he cleans his face with his shirt.  
“It’s not okay…” Jiwon mumbled, “This is supposed to be about you.”  
“Huh, what do you mean?” Tony crawls up the bed, to face Jiwon.  
Jiwon turns his face away from him and says, “Today is for you, but why did it turn into you pleasing me instead?”  
Tony is seriously puzzled now. Did he do something wrong? Did he ticked him off by that unexpected action?  
“Are you mad at me?” Jiwon keeps silent. Tony cups his chin, guiding it to face him so he could look into his eyes. Jiwon’s face is red, and tears are brimming in his eyes.  
Tony panics at the sight. He hadn’t intended to hurt Jiwon.  
“Hey, whoa, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Talk to me,” Tony cooed.  
Jiwon still is not talking.  
“Jiwon, hey, baby, talk to me please. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
Jiwon sighs “I’m just…this is stupid. You’re gonna think it’s hilarious.”  
“No, it’s not, just tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.” Tony assured him.  
Jiwon took a deep breath before he finally meet Tony’s eyes.  
“This whole ramen thing, it’s just me being insecure. I told myself I was being silly. So I dressed up ready to impress you and, you know, embrace the fact this was part of who you are. But I can't. Sometimes it just feels like they are more important to you than me.”  
Tony bites back a chuckle. He needs to take this seriously now. “Where did that come from?”  
Jiwon frowned at him.  
“You freaking keep ramen in your wardrobe! I don’t even have my own space here!” He blurted out  
He silently cursed after he realized the words had left his mouth. ‘Damn, he’s gonna think that I’m clingy and needy and want to move things too fast’ Jiwon thought to himself and grinded his teeth in frustration.  
“Hey,” Jiwon feels Tony’s hand on his face as he struggles to plant a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks and his lips.  
Tony pulls back and gazes into Jiwon’s eyes, “Thought you’d never ask,” He beams, “I mean, I wanted to make some space for you, but I didn’t want to appear pushy about it or anything, cause I like the way things are now, we’re just moving with the flow. By leaving your stuff here, it sort of makes things, real, you know. Like a commitment. And I didn’t want to force you if you weren't ready.”  
The corner of Jiwon’s lips lifts up a little, “I guess we’re both were thinking the same way.”  
He brings a hand to his face, “F- I can't believe I didn't just ask. I was stressed out over nothing.”  
He peeks at Tony through the space between his fingers. Tony is still beaming at him, a soft glow in his eyes and Jiwon smiles.  
He grabs Tony’s hand and kisses it. “Now, let me return the favour,” he says seductively.

“Actually,” Tony sits up straight, looking sorry, “can we eat first? I kinda got hungry and the talk made me lose my boner.”Jiwon groans but he sticks his arms out, so that Tony could pull him up anyway.

After Tony helped him get out of that restrictive costume, they head to the kitchen to make some ramen and then chill out in front of the television while waiting for it to cook.  
When the time is up, Tony excitedly brings out the pot and two chopsticks for them to eat.  
He lets Jiwon have a taste first, it’s his special new recipe he said.  
“How is it?” He eagerly asked, eyes fixed on Jiwon's face.  
Jiwon slurps the soup and hums in approval. “It’s delicious! As expected, you’re definitely good at this!” He praised Tony sincerely.  
Feeling pleased, Tony then sets his chopsticks and gobbles up some noodles.  
He then pauses, looking at the ramen weirdly.  
“Fuck…” He slurred.  
Jiwon pricks up, “What?”  
“I’m getting hard.”


End file.
